


Drunk

by AmeliaLetter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaLetter/pseuds/AmeliaLetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the happiness, surrealism, and, most importantly, drunkeness of the night of the Brit Awards 2012, some secret feelings are uncovered.</p><p>
  <i>A Larry Stylinson One-Shot</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is REALLY REALLY OLD. But I still wanted to post it here to share with everyone, so hope you all enjoy :)

Harry stumbled forward with another fit of giggles and Louis wrapped his arms around the younger’s torso, catching him before he fell face first into the linoleum. Harry continued laughing and slurring as Louis let out a half-relieved, half-amused sigh. He pulled Harry back so he was standing straight and leaning against Louis.

Louis held up the drunken form of Harry as they stumbled together to the door of their shared flat. Both of them were fairly tipsy, but Harry was in a completely different world already. 

Louis fumbled with the key and tried to stick it in one of the three locks on the door of their flat. Wait a second… they didn’t have three locks. Louis shook his head and stuck the key into the only lock that wasn’t moving and had a solid opacity. Louis leaned against the door, Harry leaning against him, and they fell into their shared apartment. Harry laughed as if that was the funniest thing he had ever done.

Louis made sure Harry was balanced upright before he left to throw the keys on a small table and take off his coat. He turned back to Harry who was just barely balancing on his feet. “You feeling all right?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded drunkenly with a crooked smile on his face. “I’m pretty all right actually, Louis.”

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Louis said with a soft laugh. “You should go to bed though.”

“Because I don’t care anymore!”

“… I’m not letting you streak down the street.”

Harry laughed loudly. “That’s not what I meant,” he paused. “But it’s a good idea.”

Louis laughed along with Harry in his drunken state, but suddenly grew serious. “You should go to sleep though. We’re waking up early tomorrow.”

“Aw, come on Louis,” Harry whined. “Relax a bit. It’s Liam’s job to make sure everything’s in order.”

“I’m just tired is all. We’ve got a long tour ahead of us,” Louis replied. Well, it wasn’t like he was going to tell him exactly what was on his mind.

“You need to relax.”

“And you need to stop being such a womanizer,” Louis replied cheekily. Seeing Harry’s confused face, he added, “Denise Welch? Really?”

Harry laughed and Louis smiled. “I really actually wanted to step out with someone though,” Harry said.

This caught Louis’s attention. “And which one of the girls that you flirted with would that be?”

“You’d laugh if I told you.”

“Promise on my life I won’t laugh. Unless it’s that blond grandma you were with, then I’d laugh.”

“Well there’s no use in being rude about it,” Harry said as he fell on the couch, upset.

Louis sighed and sat beside Harry, his vision only slightly blurring. “I’m sorry. You can tell me. I won’t laugh. Promise.”

Harry looked up at Louis and looked him in the eyes. Louis stared back at his drooped, green eyes. The mess of curls on his head. His face was red from the after party and the alcohol. He suddenly looked very serious, much unlike the laughing, drunken self he was a few moments ago. Louis would’ve laughed at how unnatural that look of seriousness was on his face if his head didn’t feel so heavy.

And that’s when Louis felt it; something he never thought he would feel but always dreamed of. Harry’s lips crashed on his own and pushed Louis backwards on the couch. Louis was caught by surprise at first, but soon wound his arms around the other boy’s waist and pulled the younger closer.

The kiss was sloppy at first, seeing as they were both drunk, but it progressed into something deep and filled with lust. Louis felt his back being pressed into the couch and Harry’s hands on his hips. They both felt a hunger for more and more of the wonderful feeling of content.

Harry suddenly pulled away and ended the kiss, but his face was still unbearably close to Louis’. They were both breathing hard and when Louis stared into Harry’s eyes he could see it. In that moment he knew—he loved Harry Styles more than he had ever loved anyone else.

“I’m sorry,” Harry breathed out, but not moving an inch.

“I don’t mind,” Louis replied.

Harry was just about to kiss him once more when Louis pulled his head back only a slight bit, “But you still haven’t told me who you wanted to step out with,” said Louis.

“I think that was answered already, Lou,” Harry replied as he captured the older boy’s lips once more and Louis thinking that his only regret was that he hadn’t kissed Harry first.

~.~.~.~

“And so how does it feel boys? To finally have an actual award,” the interviewer asked, “and a Brit nonetheless!”

“It’s still a bit surreal, it only happened last week,” Zayn replied.

“Yeah, but it’s definitely the best feeling in the world,” Niall added.

“Well, that’s wonderful!” she gushed. “And now, the question that you are always asked; I’m sure you dread it by now: single or taken?”

They had been dreading it. After the longest argument ever with their management, Louis and Harry were finally allowed to stay in a relationship. However, they were to not even share a glance in public. Liam took the liberty of starting so they wouldn’t have to sit in silence. Zayn and Niall declared themselves single. And now everyone was staring at the next in line: Harry.

Harry sat in silence for a moment, and then turned towards Louis. He tried not too smile too much or lose himself in Louis’ eyes as he said, “You wanna go first?”

Louis stared back for a short while and then smiled and replied, “Sure.”

Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck for the entire world to see that he was his.

And as they ignored the many shouts and cheers behind them Louis couldn’t help but think that this time, he kissed Harry first.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha ok so this was actually the first 1D one-shot I ever wrote. Not entirely sure how proud I am of it, and I've definitely written better, but I would greatly appreciate your feedback :)


End file.
